Rolling the Dice
by moonlite-rhapsody
Summary: Otogi feels that Yuugi is different when he duels. Taller, darker...sexier. Will he confront this revelation? Yami x Otogi


+Warning: This story is YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI. This means  
  
this story contains boy x boy relationships. If you  
  
don't like then don't read.  
  
+Title: Rolling the Dice  
  
+Authoress: mOoNliTe-rApHsOdy  
  
+Rating: R  
  
+Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me.   
  
+Pairing: Yami Yuugi x Ryuuji Otogi  
  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
Ryuuji Otogi glanced at the tri-color haired boy from across the stadium. Golden blonde spikes fell into deep pools of crimson. A slim, well-toned body was bent over the dueling arena, tensing in concentration. Otogi smirked as he ran his gaze over the renowned King of Games. 'Not bad,' the Dice Master licked his lips. 'Not bad at all.'   
  
  
  
Yami Yuugi glared at the stadium in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to beat Otogi at his own game?! Turning slightly, he began to rapidly search for a way to win using his help screen. Satisfied with the answer that came up, Yami threw the colored die onto the board. One summoning crest. 'One more...' thought Yami. The last dice rolled slowly, until it came to a stop on another summoning crest. 'Yes!' Yami lifted his head and smirked at the raven-haired boy. "I call upon the Dark Magician!"   
  
Otogi scoffed at him. "I control the field Yuugi. You have no room to Dimension the Dice." Yami only smirked and placed his dice onto his field. Slowly, the dice began to unfold into perfect alignment on the field. 'No!' Otogi's eyes widened in shock. Rapidly, Otogi sent all his monsters at it, only to watch the Dark Magician destroy them all, and was now only spaces away from his heart points. Feeling all hope slip away, the proud Dice Master watched as his last heart point was destroyed. The game had ended. Yami had won.  
  
Otogi stepped down from the stadium glumly, only to meet the gaze of two crimson orbs. There was no spite, no hatred, no arrogance. Only understanding. Without saying a word, Yami walked passed the dice man, towards his cheering friends. He may have imagined it. But Otogi was sure that, for a brief second, he felt Yuugi's hand linger on his hips. Shaking his head slightly, he followed Yami, his hip still tingling from Yami's touch.  
  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
It was now Yuugi, not Yami who sat in Otogi's Game Shop, chatting away happily with his friends.   
  
'Hmm...' narrowed emerald eyes studied Yuugi in concentration. 'There's something different about him now.' The laughing Yuugi turned his head towards Otogi with a smile on his face.   
  
"Anything wrong Otogi-kun?"  
  
Otogi gasped. Amethyst eyes. Not crimson. Amethyst. Looking at Yuugi's worried face, Otogi smiled reassuredly. "I'm fine. Really." Yuugi gave him a questioning glance, but turned back to talking with Anzu.   
  
'So...Are there two Yuugi's? The one I was dueling with, and this innocent one?' As he thought about it, Otogi began to find many differences between the two. The real Yuugi, he thought, the one with the purple eyes, was innocent. Totally and completely innocent. A child and...Otogi thought about it for a moment...a tad bit shorter than the other. The other, Otogi mentally smirked, was taller, and far from innocent. This other crimson eyed one practically radiated confidence and power. This one, was far more attractive than the other.   
  
Otogi was pulled out of his reverie as he saw Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi stand up.   
  
"Well, it was fun Otogi," began Jounouchi. "And....uhh...even though I hate you, Dungeon Dice Monsters is a really great game." Jounouchi scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Yea," Honda agreed. "Well, we got to go home. It's getting late, and I don't want my mom to worry. See you later Otogi."  
  
The three waved and disappeared out the door. "I'd best be going too Yuugi." Yuugi's grandpa stood up. "Don't stay out too late." With that, he too disappeared out the door, leaving only Yuugi and Otogi.  
  
"Yuugi," Otogi broke the awkward silence. "There's something I want to ask you."  
  
Yuugi nodded, motioning for Otogi to go ahead.   
  
"There's two of you. Isn't there?" Otogi burst out. He couldn't contain himself much longer. He wanted to know. No. He *needed* to know. He had no idea why, but there was this burning feeling inside that *had* to know.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened and began to stutter. "W-Why would you think th-that?" The amethyst-eye boy chuckled nervously, never meeting Otogi's gaze.   
  
Otogi walked softly towards the stuttering duelist. He reached an arm out, and tilted Yuugi's face up. "Your eyes are amethyst." Otogi spoke softly, studying his face. "The other's are crimson."   
  
Yuugi twisted out of Otogi's hold, still not meeting his gaze. "Y-you must have been mistaken. My eyes have al-always been purple."  
  
//Yuugi...let me talk to him.// Yami spoke through their mind link. Reluctantly, Yuugi agreed and gave up his body to Yami.  
  
Otogi watched in fascination as an unearthly light surrounded Yuugi, fading away to reveal a very attractive looking Yami. "Yes," he began in a deep smooth voice. 'So unlike the other's,' Otogi was mesmerized by that voice. Deep, smooth, sensual...  
  
"Me and Yuugi are two separate people."  
  
"How?...Why?..." Otogi's mind was racing with questions. "Better yet. What do I call you?"   
  
Yami smirked at the confused looking Otogi. "You can call me...Yami."  
  
'Yami...' Otogi considered the name. 'Dark. It suites him. He's nothing like Yuugi.'   
  
"So you and Yuugi share a body?"  
  
"Yes. I am the pharaoh of 3,000 years ago. I was sealed inside the millenium puzzle, and is now here to protect my light, my aibou, my Yuugi."  
  
A pain of jealously flashed through Otogi's eyes. Yami saw it and smirked. So...Otogi was jealous. 'Mmm...' Yami grinned wickedly. 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
Slowly, sensuously, Yami walked towards Otogi until he had him backed up into a wall, and leaned towards his right ear. "Which do you prefer?" Yami trailed his hand up Otogi's hip. "Girls?" A hand made its way to cup the raven-haired beauty's buttocks. "Or guys?" Yami darted his tongue out to lick Otogi's earlobe.   
  
'Oh damn.' Otogi couldn't breathe. He couldn't concentrate. All he could focus on now were the things Yami was doing to him. He bit back a moan as he felt Yami lick his ear. The heat was traveling into *interesting* places. Gathering as much energy as he could, Otogi pushed Yami away, panting slightly. "I thought you and Yuugi..."   
  
Smirking, Yami once again had Otogi trapped as his arms blocked both sides, and Otogi was backed against the wall. "Yuugi is very much interested in a certain blonde puppy." The tri-colored hair duelist chuckled when he saw Otogi's eyes widen. 'Very cute.' The pharaoh thought as he leaned down to capture the Dice Master's sweet lips.  
  
Otogi moaned into his mouth, and parted his lips willingly for Yami. Their tongues intertwined in a battle for dominance. Otogi got bolder and grinded his hips into the former pharaoh, grinning when he heard him moan. He tangled his hands into Yami's surprisingly soft spikes, pulling him impossibly closer. Breaking the kiss, Otogi lowered his head and began to nip at Yami's smooth, enticing neck. The pharaoh's head was thrown back, his crimson eyes closed in fogged passion.  
  
"Not here." Otogi managed to say in-between nips. Yami only moaned and was led away by Otogi to his bedroom. Emerald eyes gazed lustily at the King of Games and pulled him into a steamy kiss.   
  
"If this is what I get for losing, I should do it more often." Otogi gasped out as they broke the kiss. Yami only smirked as Otogi yelped when he was pulled back onto the bed.   
  
-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- finish -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? I've never seen an Otogi x Yam pairing. Well...once...=] I love this pairing! Read & review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
